Maybe You Like The Cool Type
by bucktooth22
Summary: Kyoya x Haruhi fluff oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Kyoya was just a man. He was a man with money and feelings and, yes needs. So when he woke up at three a.m. hard, he debated the things to do. Getting one wasn't very gentlemanly or fun so he decided he had to rectify the problem. Cold shower? No, he certainly would not get back to sleep after a cold shower. He huffed as his hand slithered down to his painful erection and then gripped it tight around the cloth constricting fabric. Boxers and pajama bottoms were necessary when sleeping in a house with others, especially when those others were the host club members. He walked awkwardly over to the door and felt slightly reassured at the resounding click of the lock before he went back to his warm bed to relieve the pain of his lower half…after he got out a picture of Haruhi.

* * *

Kyoya really disliked loud noises. He wasn't exactly afraid, he just was annoyed, peeved, disrupted by them. So, when Haruhi shouted, he was a little more than just peeved. He went to investigate, and when he found her being harshly handled by two much larger boys, he, suffice it to say, lost his cool. Normally, he would have summoned the police but Haruhi? Of all people, they had to go after _her_? He felt his face flush as his anger rose but before he could lash out, or do anything really, the boys threw her off the cliff into the water, Tamaki dove in after her, and the twins showed up to give the boys a beating and Kyoya, normally the cool one, well he just shook with rage. Kyoya didn't exactly pry the twins away from the boys, but he certainly didn't object. He merely reveled in their pain, and with a small smirk, went off to make sure Haruhi was alright. She was, and he was allowed to go back to being his usual stoic uncaring self. Except now, he realized he did care. He really, _really _did care.

* * *

Kyoya couldn't. He really could not help himself. It was such a small act, something he knew Tamaki would call him mommy for if he'd seen, but he just had no control. For once, he was at a loss, his very body was rebelling. He caught her sleeping. She must have been so tired, she'd been working so hard lately, she'd fallen asleep on her table during the change in girls. He got up and went over to apologize to Haruhi's new guests, but they hadn't made their way over just yet and he allowed his hand to lightly brush over her cheek, and to push her hair away from her face. He felt eyes on him as the two girls walked over, eyeing them with grins. He put his finger to his lips, asking for their silence and they nodded eagerly, dying to be in on a secret love affair of the host club boys. Star crossed lovers, only they weren't that, not just yet.

* * *

Kyoya's eyes began to linger and his hands began to yearn to touch her slender body. He got to know more about her, and he got to fall deeper in love with her. She was unique, special, something not of Kyoya's normal world of the rich and beautiful faces that smiled with fake kindness and offered nothing but lies. She was a blunt, poor, brutally honest, beauty and Kyoya was in love. He couldn't though. Not her, father would never allow it, never approve it. She was a commoner, not worthy enough to look at his shoes, yet, here she was, smiling at him, joining the host club for the greatest of the greats, in a school that was not of her world. Their worlds were colliding and he wasn't so sure he was sad about it. He wanted her to be part of his world, wanted her to know all the things he knew, wanted her to experience all the things he had. So, one day when no one was looking, after host club had ended and she stayed behind, as usual, he stayed too. She smiled and he smirked as they put the room back in some semblance of order, as opposed to the chaos the host club left every day. And as they went to leave, he'd offered her his hand. And she blushed as she looked at it. And he offered to walk her home and she'd smiled and nodded and said she'd like that.

* * *

Kyoya had to break it to Tamaki smoothly. He didn't want to break his heart, so he'd found the boy's favorite movie, had the cook make his favorite food, invited him over and they had a fun time eating and watching the movie together. A friendship that started out a ploy for a business arrangement that turned into something Kyoya would not give up for all the money in the world. After the movie ended, Tamaki looked at Kyoya and smiled a weak looking smile.

"What do you want Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya thought for a very long time before he admitted his secret.

"Haruhi and I…" Kyoya said hesitantly. Tamaki nodded slowly.

"The twins already told me."

"And with your blessing we wish to continue our relationship." Kyoya said.

"Well you two have my blessing but if you hurt her…" Tamaki left the threat unfinished before smiling and clapping his hands together. "Now let's have something sweet. Cake?"

* * *

Kyoya smirked at Haruhi as she walked along the beach, his hand laced with hers. He'd worked it out with Tamaki for the couple to have the week alone on the beach. It was beautiful, the sunlight was reflecting off the water in all sorts of color as it set. When all the light was gone and the air grew chilly, Haruhi shivered and looked at Kyoya.

"Time to go inside?" She asked. He nodded and they walked inside. She decided to take a shower before dinner to get all the sand off and he did the same. In separate showers, something Haruhi insisted. As she came down for dinner, dressed in a cute blue dress he'd bought her, he just had to touch her. Her hand laced with his as he walked behind her, the other hand went to gently touch her neck. God he loved strapless dresses. He dipped his head and gently kissed the spot where her neck became shoulder and gently nipped it.

"Kyoya." She warned lightly as she shrugged it off. He sighed and they sat down for dinner. Her hair was clipped back on one side with two blue clips that matched her dress and he was wearing a suit. They were dressed nicely, for a reason and that reason walked in the door shortly. Haruhi was, understandably, nervous and gripped Kyoya's hand under the table as Mr. Ootori took his seat. Kyoya chuckled at her quietly as their first course was served. They ate in silence for a long time before Haruhi looked at Mr. Ootori and felt the need to break the silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She said sweetly. Kyoya looked at his father, expecting something horrible to come from his mouth. His expectations were, unfortunately, met.

"Do not speak at my table commoner. You're lucky I'm allowing you to eat here." Hissed the man. Kyoya tensed, waiting for Haruhi to retort.

"I truly am lucky for your generosity sir." She lowered her head slightly before she went back to eating. She saw Kyoya staring at her out of the corner of her eye and smirked at him.

"She's such a plain girl, even for a commoner. I'm surprised at you Kyoya, and your…date." He said distastefully. Kyoya stayed silent. "She's rather boyish, however, you have heard my objections and, with that, I'll allow this to continue." He said before he got up and walked out, not staying for the rest of the lavish and beyond luxurious dinner. Haruhi smiled at Kyoya.

"Well that went well." She laughed sarcastically. Kyoya kissed her on the top of the head. It went better than she knew.


End file.
